


As If You Really Care

by Writerdog



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Other, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerdog/pseuds/Writerdog
Summary: Nothing like having a major mile stone in your life ignored by the people that are supposed to care about you the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the fact she only had a small roll in Boy Meets World, I was disappointed that she was not brought back for the Disney sequel. No one even mentions her. This is my take on why that is. Hopefully everyone enjoys my first Boy Meets World Fic.

Saturday 10pm

Dear Mom, Dad, Corey, and Eric,

 

Today was my sixteenth birthday. I remember when Cory and Eric turned sixteen how excited you were to take them for their driver's tests. Not me. When I asked if you could take me, you claimed to be too busy with other things. I am just happy Shawn Hunter was in town. He took pity on me and gave up a hot date to sit with me at the DMV all day long. I came home afterwards proudly displaying my brand new license. None of you even so much as smiled. You were all too busy fawning over Eric and Rachel's new baby! 

This isn't the first time I've felt alone, either. I recall when I was three and Cory was allowed to watch me for the first time, he ended up leaving me alone for a short time. The only consolation was his taking the blame for the the horrible mess I made of our living room.

Those are just two examples. If I were to sit here long enough, I would probably come up with many more. The point I am trying to make to you guys, my supposed family, is you have never been there for me when I needed you. I basically raised myself once I learned a couple of basic life skills. You guys not even bothering to say happy birthday to me today was simply the straw that broke the camels back.

I close my letter with these final words. I hate all of you. I hope when you find my remains you are unable to live with yourselves. That would be the best birthday present I could receive at this point. I guess that is all I needed to say. Good bye cruel world!

Your Sister/Daughter,

Morgan


End file.
